Our Game of Pretend
by Here's Your Cheese Omelette
Summary: Often times, we make believe to make things better than they seem. It seems our game has gone too far Sebastian... but I can't tell you that.


**A/n**: Hey! Been a while since I made a fanfic, eh? Well, I intended to work on the other fics in my profile first, but I got inspired.

Yeah, heartbreak's a killer.

So Sebastian and Ciel don't get a happy ending either!

I'm not evil, just stressed.

**Warning**: Shota. Ciel is twelve here! Also, this is unbeta'd and hurriedly done, so expect errors. Implied sexual relationship between the two characters. Here, they DON'T do it.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, but I can dream.

~*~

Our Game of Pretend

By

Here's Your Cheese Omelette

~*~

In the master bedroom of the Phantomhive manor, two figures were lost within the throes of their passions. Their fervent kisses and heated touches, made no doubt as to what was to come later on. Their nights always began like this, Ciel being made ready for bed by his butler, before he began seducing Sebastian into his bed. Often times, they would have sex, but other times, they would merely embrace the other.

This night however, although Ciel's body was craving to be touched more, the boy slowly started to refuse Sebastian's advances. He lightly pushed Sebastian off him, and lay down on his back so he could gaze into the eyes of his butler.

"Sebastian…" Ciel said softly. The young master dropped his arms beside his head, giving him a pose of defeat. It may seem an odd action for the proud boy, but perhaps it was not so strange in this particular situation. "Are you going to leave me?"

Sebastian was taken aback by his master's question. He knew that Ciel was quite vulnerable, but not in this aspect. He looked at the boy beneath him, so…fragile. His eyes were half lidded and so full of sadness. He looked ready to cry at any moment. Sebastian felt his heart clench, and said something he shouldn't have.

"No, my lord." Sebastian answered, bringing the boy into a light embrace. "I will never leave you. I pledged to remain by your side until death, and do so I shall. I will always be here for you. Every morning, I shall be here to wake you from your slumber, and every night, I shall be here to hold you in your sleep. Do not fear my lord, for I am forever bound to you. Please do not forget that."

"Thank you." Came the soft reply. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian and pulled him in tightly. Sebastian could not see his face, but by the droplets falling on his shoulder, he guessed that his master was crying.

He brought the boy down onto the mattress and laid their heads on the pillow. He respected his master's wish not to be seen, so he let Ciel face away from him as he held the boy in an embrace. The butler rested his chin on the top of Ciel's head, and gave a small sigh. He knew he should not have lied, but he could not bear to see the soul of this human shatter even more.

Sebastian merely closed his eyes, as both allowed the sleep to take them.

~*~

_He knew it._

_He knew it all._

_He knew that Sebastian spoke false words, and that the sweet nothings were all empty. He also knew that the promises he asked Sebastian to make were in no way going to be kept. He figured it was his fault. He knew that albeit a demon, Sebastian can be kind. He took advantage of that kindness, and used it to bring pain to himself._

_He didn't care. What he got before the pain came was enough, to handle it. His spirit may shatter and break a bit more every time Sebastian made false promises, but it was alright for Ciel._

_It was alright._

_Because even for a moment, Ciel could pretend that Sebastian's heart truly was his, and that he was really loved; even just for a moment._

_And that single minute, or even a second was enough for him._

_It was enough for Ciel._

_It was enough._

~*~

**A/n**: Thanks for reading! In case some people are confused, they DIDN'T have sex. No penetration. Foreplay and kissing, sure; but no penetration. Just wanted to clear that up.

Please review.

I will be happy with reviews, and I'm sad now. Make me happy, ok?!


End file.
